


The Haunting

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice haunts Lemony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting

Disclaimer: I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events.

* * *

Beatrice haunts him, night and day, her living lover. His fingers and joints remember her, along with his loquacious tongue, and his words meld into her memorial. Of a sort.

 _Lemony_ , she whispers.  _Remember. Remember the children._

Her dead lover clutches at her back, a ragged ghost as immaterial as she. Touch is nothing to such as they, the dead. (She wonders if their parents haunt them the same way, ghosts beyond ghosts, faded beyond the perception of the newly dead. If that was all life was after death - the endless fading and disappearance into the ether, the watching of the living and breathing. It’s better than reality tv, some said. She’d never watched.)

 _Lemony_ , she whispers.  _Protect my babies_.

But she is dead, and the dead do not have children. The dead cannot touch, cannot feel, cannot care. Her humanity slowly strips away, until the memory of Beatrice is nothing but a whisper.

_Lemony. The children._

He pulls out his typewriter, and types.


End file.
